


真心话大冒险

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: ABC的一些成员玩了一个非常乱乎的真心话大冒险





	真心话大冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064362/chapters/2134885

第一章

安灼拉：  
嘿，我今天晚上的课已经结束了。你在干什么呢？  
R：  
和我的男孩子们一起玩耍！！！！！！！  
R：  
咳咳。巴阿雷向你问好。大家都在我这儿呢，你来吗？

二十分钟之后安灼拉爬上最后一级台阶，到了格朗泰尔那个小小的公寓。那儿本该是一扇门的，但现在他却面对着一个大洞。他还能看到门板已经被当作了门廊上的欢迎地毯，周围都是木屑。狂欢的声响和沙哑的笑声从屋里穿出来，混杂着瓶子碰撞的叮当响声和小音响中发出的低音贝斯。

“呃，泰尔？（‘Aire，这里安灼拉用了昵称）”安灼拉喊道。他犹豫着不想踩在已经倒了的门上，但也没看见别的路可以进入公寓。

“安！（Enj）”格朗泰尔回答。安灼拉走过地上的门板后就看见了格朗泰尔正咧着嘴笑。格朗泰尔已经有些醉了。“进来！不要在意……那个。”他向脚下随便指了指，“进来！我们正在玩真心话大冒险。”

“真的吗？”安灼拉挑起一边的眉毛，“你们是不是也在帮对方编辫子同时聊聊星座？”

格朗泰尔大笑着，“好吧，我们本来没打算玩的，但它就这么发生了。”

安灼拉进来后发现爱潘尼、巴阿雷、弗以伊、米切什塔和古费拉克都在，让他意外的是马吕斯和珂赛特居然也在。他们都围成一个圆圈，坐在颜料斑驳的地板上，中间有着一个空的伏特加瓶子。

“它就‘发生了’？”安灼拉问道。他进入房间时，古费拉克正好爆出一串笑声，他过于热情地投入到大冒险中，正沿着马吕斯的喉咙舔下去，而珂赛特正在一边邪恶地笑着。

“好吧……爱潘尼讨厌巴阿雷摔门，但他一直都这么做，所以她就有点可笑又无聊地说：‘我挑战你再这么做一次！’他那么做了，然后，好吧，你就看到结果了……弗以伊保证明天来修门，只要潘尼把她剩下的烟给他。然后马吕斯开始担心有人会闯进来，好吧，也没什么闯的成分了，毕竟直接走进来就是了，但他开始担心，所以大家就要在这里留一宿，防止小偷进来。之后古费拉克建议用真心话大冒险让我们保持清醒。”

“你确定他不是别有用心？”安灼拉看着古费拉克按下抗议的马吕斯同时沿着他的脖子亲过去，从锁骨到下颚。

格朗泰尔又笑了起来，“好吧，这是珂赛特的大冒险……你要玩吗？”  
“我还是不了，但我看你们玩。”

十分钟之后安灼拉发现在真心话大冒险中看比玩还要危险，就加入到了游戏中。他观战的时候强迫被米切什塔从脚舔到头；弗以伊被记仇的爱潘尼挑战一小时不吸烟，他又被要求看着弗以伊的香烟；他还被迫接受了巴阿雷的大腿舞。

“好了！到安灼拉了！”古费拉克开心地宣布，而安灼拉只得咽下一口啤酒来壮胆，接受之后发生的不论什么。

“我选……真心话。”

古费拉克咧嘴笑了，“你是不是一个处男？”

安灼拉毕生都在研究政治，所以他轻松地回避了问题，“是也不是，这取决于你如何定义处男。”

“好吧，成，”古费拉克夸张地叹了口气，好像他由衷地后悔他之后要说的，“你把你的阴茎顶进格朗泰尔的屁股里没有？或者反过来，他的阴茎进入你了吗？”

大家都开始咯咯窃笑，而安灼拉依旧保持着镇定，就算是格朗泰尔喷了一大口红酒出来。

“我很抱歉，但规则指出你只能问一个问题，而我已经回答了你的问题。下一个受害者是……”他转动了瓶子，“巴阿雷。”

巴阿雷自信地耸耸肩，“大冒险。”

“和爱潘尼换衣服。”安灼拉坏笑着命令，他进门的时候就注意到了屋子里体型最大的和最小的两个人居然挨着坐。

爱潘尼坦荡荡地把紧身T恤脱了下来，同时巴阿雷把他的背心从头上拽了下来。当爱潘尼和巴阿雷也脱下他们的长筒袜和牛仔裤并交换的时候，古费拉克开始吹口哨，而马吕斯则是避开了视线。嘘声很快变成了一阵醉醺醺地窃笑，因为爱潘尼整个都埋进了巴阿雷的衣服中，而巴阿雷则是在爱潘尼的 T恤里挣扎着，那件衣服在爱潘尼身上是紧身的，而到了巴阿雷身上则紧得淫秽。巴阿雷挤进了爱潘尼的长筒袜里后冷冷地看了安灼拉一眼，然后转动了瓶子。

就这样游戏玩了起来。随着大家喝了更多的酒，真心话越来越私人，大冒险带有越来越多的性意味。

“米切什塔，谁攻的时候更多，若李还是博须埃？”

“哦宝贝，总是我上他们两个！”

“珂赛特，你的裙子真是太他妈短了，你还穿了一天……我挑战你整个晚上都坐在弗以伊大腿上！”

“格朗泰尔！”

“真心话。”

“安灼拉的阴茎尝起来怎么样？”

“像是天使的泪水。”

“泰尔！”

“我挑战安灼拉让米切什塔给他编辫子，用丝带的。”

到了午夜，弗以伊因为烟瘾而颤抖，同时也被珂赛特极短的裙子折磨着。巴阿雷就剩下了一边的眉毛。米切什塔和爱潘尼在角落里搞了起来。古费拉克想和马吕斯以及珂赛特三人行，而且表现得极其明显，而他有着雀斑的室友一直盯着地板，拒绝看向别处。

他们全都烂醉，包括安灼拉，因为他很快就意识到如果不是醉到不再有一丝丝尊严，真心话大冒险根本没办法玩，毕竟他现在就是用啤酒瓶的瓶颈给自己手淫，明天早上也可以用“自己喝醉了”当作借口。但如果还清醒的话，他绝对熬不过今晚。

这个晚上某些时候，格朗泰尔曾经倒在了他身旁，而现在他们靠在一起，坐在地板上。格朗泰尔的腿放在了安灼拉的大腿上，画家的一只手时不时地玩一下安灼拉辫子的丝带；安灼拉一只手搂着格朗泰尔的肩膀，把他拉近自己，同时头靠在他的黑发上。

“格朗泰尔！”

“嗯？大冒险。”他困倦地嘟囔，咧嘴笑着，眼神涣散。

古费拉克一边邪恶地笑着一边思考，事后格朗泰尔会意识到让古费拉克给自己出大冒险就是与恶魔共舞，但现在他太醉了，又心满意足地躺在安灼拉怀里，不想理会其他事情了。

“我挑战你……胜过姑娘们。”

在古费拉克指出之前，满屋子的男孩子们都忽视了角落里的这份性张力。爱潘尼正躺在地上，仍然穿着巴阿雷过大的衣服，米切什塔撑在她身上，她们毫无章法地亲吻对方的同时米切什塔的手轻易地滑进了巴阿雷的牛仔裤和背心里，沿着衣服边和腰线游走。

古费拉克朝格朗泰尔暗示地眨眼，格朗泰尔有些腼腆地看向安灼拉，询问着公开示爱的许可。毕竟，他们之间只有过一次插入性性爱，一切都还很陌生，而且安灼拉现在对于公共场合下拉手都不太舒服。但是安灼拉却带着一丝骄傲地坏笑，用只有格朗泰尔能听见的音量耳语：“让他们看看这应该怎么做。”

然后让在场所有人，包括格朗泰尔，都惊讶的是，安灼拉把他的男朋友按到地板上，跨过他的盆骨，倾下身去猛烈地亲吻他。

古费拉克看见安灼拉一点点磨着格朗泰尔，画家毫无害羞地在男友的亲吻中大声呻吟，他由于震惊和喜悦发出了一声尖叫，吓得米切什塔和爱潘尼都停了下来。米切什塔扬起一只眉毛，然后低下身子在爱潘尼耳边耳语了些什么。爱潘尼咬着嘴唇笑了笑，点点头。米切什塔继续亲吻黑发的姑娘，由于醉酒和好胜心，亲吻变得越发甜腻。她沿着爱潘尼的喉咙一路亲下去，顺着血管轻轻啃咬她嫩滑的皮肤，同时性感挑逗地晃动她的臀部。

珂赛特盯着另外两个姑娘，眼神里有着极大的兴趣；马吕斯只盯着珂赛特一个人看，羞红的脸颊上有着无声的渴望；巴阿雷张着嘴，瞪向安灼拉和格朗泰尔，震惊和饥渴混合交杂地云雾一般聚集在他的黑眼睛中；弗以伊也看着安灼拉和格朗泰尔，他傻笑着深深吸入一口好不容易偷回来的香烟，满心兴奋；古费拉克好像不能决定要看向哪边，他的眼睛在两对纠缠在一起的躯体之间转来转去，偶尔扫一眼马吕斯，他的笑容仿佛是被冻在了脸上。

很快，格朗泰尔就在安灼拉身上迷失了自我。学生的嘴唇满是激情，他的舌头坚定地顶进格朗泰尔嘴里，另一个男孩的热情和重量压在他的臀部，将他的手臂压在他的头上，酒精让他的脑子对于另一人的存在感到晕晕乎乎的。格朗泰尔的臀部凑上安灼拉的，胯部的摩擦和安灼拉抓紧他手腕时陷进皮肤的指甲让一声愉悦的呻吟遛了出来。当他的臀部迫切地顶压安灼拉的时候，安灼拉凶狠地咬住了格朗泰尔的下唇，画家发出了一声尖锐的惊呼，中断了他们的亲吻。

“闭嘴，”安灼拉哑着嗓子，用只有格朗泰尔能够听见的音量模糊地说，“看看你，如此饥渴。我赌我能让你就这么射出来。你会喜欢那样吗？你想要为我在其他人面前射出来吗？”

格朗泰尔在他身下颤抖，他的眼睛卡在欲望和危机感之间。

古费拉克饥渴地目睹了这个转变，尽管他什么也没听到；他从没想到安灼拉也能这么强有力地控制事情，他一直都以为格朗泰尔是主导性事的那个，但现在格朗泰尔躺在地上呻吟，手被按在头上，而安灼拉……该死的，安灼拉让古费拉克勃起了！古费拉克看向他的紧身牛仔裤，他的勃起正越来越明显。学生环顾屋子，欣慰地发现其他男孩子也都处于他这般的境地。弗以伊在观看安灼拉低声命令格朗泰尔时已经心满意足地点上第二支烟，他阴茎支起的鼓块在他鼓鼓囊囊的工装裤上都极明显，巴阿雷正不自觉地隔着爱潘尼的丝袜撸着，老天，那丝袜难以置信地紧，简直是犯罪，它一定能提供最美妙地摩擦感……就连马吕斯也在遭受着折磨，珂赛特性感地在他耳边耳语，珂赛特灵巧的手指紧紧抓着他的前胸，马吕斯只得翘起腿来掩饰他的勃起。

“为所有人的勃起给男孩子们加十分。”古费拉克坏笑着宣布。

爱潘尼原本是抓着米切什塔的头发，她松开手，冲着古费拉克的方向竖起中指。米切什塔趁机将巴阿雷的背心从爱潘尼头顶拉下来，顺着她的乳沟亲下去。

“为姑娘们的乳房加十分！”

安灼拉还在向格朗泰尔晃动他的臀部，他的阴茎已经硬了，而这点摩擦根本不够。安灼拉恶狠狠地吮吸格朗泰尔脖子和肩膀之间的皮肤，在已经有着青绿色咬痕的肌肤上再加上一个红色的痕迹，标记所有权。格朗泰尔呻吟着，当安灼拉又狠狠咬了一口，在吻痕周围又添上一圈牙印时，他痉挛般地抓住一把空气。安灼拉亲回到格朗泰尔的脖子上，画家只得断断续续地抽气。安灼拉停下来，吮吸格朗泰尔的耳垂，断断续续地耳语：“你准备做一个乖巧的小贱货，给他们做场秀吗？”

“肏。”这就是格朗泰尔只得勉强回应，因为安灼拉一只手滑入了他的衬衫，狠狠地挤了一下他的乳头，同时加速顶胯直到他们基本上是撞向对方，情迷意乱地，毫无廉耻地，让他们的朋友们饥渴地看着。

安灼拉让格朗泰尔越来越接近高潮，他一直都在格朗泰尔耳边呢喃些话语，给出评论，“他们都在看着你，看你为我是多么淫荡，多么饥渴……天哪，我这么硬，你让我特别想要你。你是如此好的一个男孩子，而且你是我的。现在所有人都知道你是我的，全部！都是我的！”他一边说着最后几句话，一边咬上格朗泰尔的脖颈，“现在求我，求我让你在大家面前高潮，求我向他们证明你属于我。”

“求你，”格朗泰尔气喘吁吁地小声说，任何他曾有的自控现在都消失了，只有他对于高潮的渴望，这让他弓起背凑近安灼拉，“你的。”

“好孩子，”安灼拉嘘声，“你有许可了。”

安灼拉的判断力因为他自己的渴望和性兴奋而朦朦胧胧的，但他相当肯定格朗泰尔几乎是他下命令几秒钟之后就射了出来，这个认知让他的阴茎更加硬了几分。

格朗泰尔在他高潮的时候长久地呻吟，声音低沉而完全地放荡。安灼拉在呻吟变成短促的气喘时放缓了动作，他放开了格朗泰尔的手，转而轻柔地梳理格朗泰尔的黑色卷发。他嘟囔，“完美，那真的很完美。你是一个乖男孩。当你为我那样地高潮时，我非常开心。我真的太幸运你是我的了，而且现在所有人都知道了。”

格朗泰尔有些虚弱地微笑，尽管他仍旧闭着眼睛，“你还没……？”

“没有。”

他笑着提议，“那么我应该……”

“我、的、天、哪！”古费拉克不可置信地尖叫，“刚刚……他是不是刚……？游戏，结束，男孩子们赢了，我肏！”

安灼拉朝格朗泰尔歪嘴得意地笑，而画家则是可怜兮兮地睁开了眼睛，“你刚刚说什么？”学生将他的臀部向下压，让格朗泰尔注意到他持续了很久的折磨。

“嗯，让我们去一个更……”

安灼拉没等格朗泰尔说完就拉着他站了起来。他再一次拉着格朗泰尔的手，揽着他的腰，把他推进了唯一的卧室。格朗泰尔只得勉强回头朝着他的朋友害羞地笑了笑，安灼拉就甩上了门。

“我肏。”古费拉克难以置信地重复了一遍他自己的感叹。

“你自找的。”巴阿雷咕哝，根本没打算去掩饰他的勃起在爱潘尼的长筒袜上顶起的一个异常明显的帐篷，他吸了一根弗以伊的烟，吐出一团白雾。

“我要在这事变得更乱之前回家了，”弗以伊说，意味深长地看了看巴阿雷。

“我也这么打算。”拳击手快速点头，在弗以伊无言地递给他另一支烟的时候饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇，然后朝着门走出去了。古费拉克高度怀疑他们能不能体面地回到家里。

**Author's Note:**

> 我看完了第一章之后觉得，哇，太辣了，就火急火燎地要了授权，后来发现这文不是只有一章……  
> 之后的是其他几个配对一起搞，我是有计划翻译的，但，请不要着急，我很慢……很慢。


End file.
